The Partnership
by whyyesthankyou
Summary: Everything Sakura knows has been destroyed. In desperation, she turns to the last person she'd ever expected for help. ITACHI/SAKURA. T for now, possible M later. Massacre but non-illness.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I don't own these characters or Naruto. I'm sadly not that cool.

"Let me be your partner."

The words hung the air between them, out before Sakura could comprehend enough to stop herself. _What are you doing?_ Inner Sakura wailed, subdued enough after the years to only speak up when sensing Outer Sakura in true danger- or stupidity.

"My partner?" His voice was like velvet, and Sakura could feel the heat gather in her cheeks. His onyx eyes, devoid of Sharingan for the time being, pierced hers. The soft lines beneath them combined with his sharp jaw and cheekbones made him look suddenly not only startlingly intimidating...but beautiful as well. Sakura tried not to stare into his eyes more than necessary, tried not to notice how long his eyelashes were, while at the same time trying to hold a dignified and fearless eye contact.

It was failing. Miserably.

After all, this was Uchiha Itachi she was talking to, looking at and trying to impress.

"Yes. Traveling alone is-" she hesitated to say 'dangerous' despite the experiences the last few months had yielded. "Not good for my sanity."

One eyebrow arched, his dark eyes grew skeptical. "You're a former Konoha ninja, are you not?"

"I am." She squared her shoulders, determined not to reveal the desperation she felt. "I was also good friends with Naruto-" her heart pained at saying his name. "I know your story, Uchiha."

His eyes narrowed slightly, sending a thrill through Sakura. "My story..." he repeated, tilting his head at her. "I see."

She thought at first he would remind her too much of Sasuke, but as she studied him she found the differences between he and Sasuke far outnumbered the similarities. Their eyes were similar, but Itachi's were more beautiful and piercing. His hair was a softer black, long and pulled back off of his face and he was taller and though narrow-framed, he was more muscular than Sasuke.

_He's just better than Sasuke._ Inner Sakura said contemptuously. _And probably a lot less of an asshole._

Although Sakura didn't know Itachi, she knew at least that much had to be true. After all, Itachi had massacred his clan but had done so on orders from Konoha. He'd done as he'd believed to be right. Naruto had told Sakura of the deep sorrow Itachi had been caused in his life by the situation he'd been thrown into. Itachi hadn't had much of a choice in his situation, and Naruto had believed him to be good.

Sakura's hands clenched into fists at her sides. Sasuke was a different story. On his quest to kill his brother he'd all but gone mad, had even allowed Orochimaru's evil influence into his body. She knew that somehow, Itachi had taken Sasuke's eyes when he'd fought him for the last time. His intentions there, she wasn't exactly clear about but if Naruto had trusted Itachi, she had little persuasion to feel otherwise.

"I see", said in a dark voice with eyes narrowed, hadn't been the exact reaction she'd been hoping for. _And he did take Sasuke's eyes. _Inner Sakura chimed. Fear began to prickle her skin in the form of probably appallingly obvious goosebumps. What was her backup plan? She didn't have one. She'd seen Itachi in the corner of a restaurant she'd happened into and just sort of found her way to him without thinking about what the hell she was doing. She hadn't had a plan A, let alone a plan B. She'd just been so thrilled to see a familiar face that she hadn't given second thought to _whose _face it was.

_You got yourself here, might as well figure something out. _Sakura took a deep breath and leveled her gaze with Itachi's once more. "If I'm your partner, we can take on random jobs from whichever nation we choose. We can travel together and watch out for each other. I can heal you when you're injured in battle. With things as they are now, it's not safe to travel alone for any ninja, especially ninja like us who have no home village to be affiliated with." Her voice shook a little, saying that last sentence. She hated talking about something she'd tried so hard to make herself forget. But the Leaf Village was no more, at least not the one she used to know. She knew Itachi knew it too. He'd have to have been living under a rock not to.

"Sakura-san." he said her name softly and it took her by surprise. _Of course he knows your name._ Inner Sakura scolded her. _Even though you were too lame to tell it to him before giving him your proposal._

All the same, it surprised her to hear it. "Yes?" she nearly whispered, hating herself for sounding so timid.

"I will take your offer."

Sakura was glad she'd been presumptuous enough to take a seat across from him, otherwise she might have collapsed at hearing his words. It seemed like she'd been traveling through endless wilderness, so alone, for so long. When was the last time she'd spoken to anyone aside from saying a simple hello, thank you or excuse me? So many nights she'd slept alone, crying herself to sleep thinking about her former friends and home. And finally she had someone to be with, even if it was someone as stoic as Itachi Uchiha. She wouldn't be alone anymore. Just the thought made her want to throw herself across the table and hug him until she had no more strength.

Instead, she allowed herself a weak smile in his direction, finding it suddenly impossible to look into his eyes. "Okay." her voice sounded tiny. "Well then, lead the way, Itachi-san."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this, and I know it may somewhat suck but I'm enjoying writing it so whatever XD. And yes, in the first chapter I did mention that Itachi took Sasuke's eyes and that Sakura is wandering around by herself without a village to call home. These things will be explained in the course of the story. I'd feel kinda cheap just writing them out up here and taking the super easy way out about it.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Except for in my dreams. :D**

**Here we go:**

**

* * *

**

She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd said "lead the way." For Itachi to stand and whisk her away to some mission at nine o clock at night? For the next few days to just _begin_, without any bit of awkwardness at all? Instead, Itachi had taken the liberty of ordering a large dinner for not only himself but her as well, which he paid for without question when they were done eating and had politely but delicately most likely so as not to embarrass her told her that if she had not already found a place to stay for the night, he had, and that she was welcome to join him.

Sakura knew he must have gathered by looking at her that she had no money. He also most likely realized that a female ninja traveling alone probably had little luck getting jobs or missions- and he was right. Sakura herself had happened into the restaurant that night hoping simply to warm up. The cost of one entree alone was more than she could afford. Luckily, Itachi was well-mannered and gracious and somehow put her at ease during all of this. They'd walked to his hotel together in surprisingly comfortable silence, and it only dawned on Sakura once they'd gotten to his room that the most awkward part of the evening had yet to happen.

The hotel he was staying in was beautiful, of course she expected nothing less from him. The lobby was spacious and open, all gold and creamy light marble. She didn't fail to notice, however, that the front desk was completely empty. As in, devoid of an attendant sitting there. There was however, a little sign in the shape of a clock. The front desk, it said, was closed for the night and would reopen when the little hand was on the six.

Six in the morning.

Sakura resisted the urge to groan. What kind of hotel closed its front desk during the night? She'd seen employees that looked more like bouncers on their way in- surely they could keep a front desk attendant there through the night like most places?

"That's just perfect," she muttered, not really meaning to say anything out loud at all.

Itachi's turned to her and met her gaze with his own. "I apologize, Sakura-san." His voice was soft and slightly amused. "This isn't the safest of ports at night. Typically establishments such as this keep only security on past midnight."

"Oh." _Duh, moron._ Inner Sakura chided. Of course. It made perfect sense. Ports _were _generally unsafe, and in the Stone Country, even more unsafe than most others. Quickly, she forced a smile. He was being so generous with her anyway, she didn't want to seem ungrateful. "It's okay. I can find somewhere for myself tonight-"

Itachi raised his eyebrows, just slightly. "I had intended that you would stay with me," he interjected.

Sakura nodded. Of course he had. And he probably would for awhile, there was absolutely no reason for him to have to pay for two rooms everywhere they went just because she was a girl. She'd stayed in the same room with male teammates before, she'd even shared a bed with Kakashi once or twice which had been _beyond_ bizarre at the time. She was certain that normally, Itachi would find them rooms with two single beds. If she had to share a bed with him for one night it was no big deal.

_Besides, he's _sexy. Inner Sakura drooled. _He probably sleeps without a shirt._

Sakura turned bright red and willed Inner Sakura to shut the hell up. "Lead the way," she said finally, forcing another smile, totally aware that she'd now said 'lead the way' twice in one night and that it was incredibly lame.

Itachi studied her for a moment more before turning and heading toward the stairs. Sakura followed behind him, forcing herself to stare at the floors rather than trying to check him out like Inner Sakura was taunting her to do.

When they reached the room, Itachi opened the door for her and moved aside so she could enter first. A true gentleman, she observed wryly. If only all S-Class criminals had such manners.

The room was beyond gorgeous. It was without a doubt the nicest place she'd set foot in in literally a couple of years. She stared in awe at the thick ivory carpeting on the floors, the dark paneled walls and the beautiful, rich burgundy satin comforter on the bed. She was relieved to find the bed looked abnormally large, or maybe it was simply because she was used to tiny cots in the cheap inns she'd been staying in. If she and Itachi had to share a bed, at least in a bed that large they would have their own space.

Sakura became suddenly aware of Itachi's presence behind her, the heat of his body and the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing. He smelled good too, fresh and clean. _Hell_ how she had missed _men_ in particular!

"Sakura-san," his soft voice at her ear sent chills down her spine and made her bite her lip. His lips had to have nearly brushed her ear with his whisper...what was he _doing?_

He cleared his throat and she became acutely aware that was he was _doing _was trying to politely get into the room. She'd stopped right in the doorway and trapped him behind her.

_Smooth. _Even Inner Sakura was beet red.

"Sorry." Sakura stammered, trying so quickly to move out of his way that she stumbled into the dresser at the front of the room. Her face flaming, she made her way across the room pretending to be absorbed in looking around so she wouldn't have to face him.

"I'm assuming you'll want to shower," his voice seemed to take on a deliberately silky note. "You may use the shower first. And if it would make you more comfortable, I will sleep on the floor tonight. Tomorrow I will find us more...proper arrangements."

_Don't let him sleep on the floor!_ Inner Sakura hissed. _He's being too nice to you as it is, and you're not a sixteen year old girl. You're a woman. You can handle him sleeping in the same bed with you._

Sakura turned to face him, surprised to find that he seemed to be watching her almost carefully, as though he was curious about what her response to him would be. "No, no don't be silly," she said, meeting his eyes with all of the willpower that she had. She knew she wouldn't see the crimson glow of his Sharingan, but his gaze was intimidating without it anyway. "We can share the bed. I don't want to inconvenience you any further, Itachi-san...you've been too kind to me already." She could have been imagining it, she probably was, but there was something in the way that he was watching her that was almost...hopeful.

Maybe, just maybe, Itachi Uchiha was as lonely as she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm awesome, but not awesome enough to own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been busy but...here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura sighed in near-ecstasy as the warm water in the shower poured over her. How long it had been since she'd had a nice, hot shower. She'd missed small luxuries like this! She scrubbed herself down with the hotel provided soap, which smelled a bit more masculine than she'd expected but she breathed it in happily, her thoughts at once turning to her roommate and partner.

Itachi.

Her skin prickled into goosebumps picturing his haunted eyes, the sharp but beautiful angles of his face. The sound of his voice had thus far sent chills down her spine every single time he'd opened his mouth to speak to her. Would that ever go away? Imagining him touching her made her knees grow weak and shaky. How desperately she would love for him to hold her in his arms, for them to become the kind of companions who confided everything in each other.

_Screw cuddling and confiding. _Showering _together. _Inner Sakura supplied_, _all but drooling. Sakura bit her lip at the thought of Itachi in the shower with her, naked and wet, pressing hot kisses down her neck.

She groaned, resting her head against the shower wall. She couldn't think this way. Why had Inner Sakura been so damn vocal the last few hours anyway?

Inner Sakura or not, her thoughts were inappropriate and she knew it. Imagining Itachi in the shower with her was about as practical as imagining herself back in Konoha- back with Neji. Her heart wrenched thinking about her former teammate and lover. That was all gone now. Along with it had gone any of her hopes for friendship, love or happiness. _This with Itachi is a business deal. Nothing else,_ she scolded herself. _I'll never confide in him. We're nothing to each other and we're going to stay that way._

But there was something about him, about that glimmer of hope she'd thought she'd seen in his eyes earlier. She couldn't help thinking that Itachi Uchiha was lonely, lonelier than she'd ever know, and had been for awhile. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel like there was more there than the stoic Uchiha would ever let on. For some reason, she desperately wanted to know him, and she hadn't anticipated feeling that way when she'd approached him.

She hadn't anticipated _any _of this.

Sakura turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of the plush burgundy towels. All of this _feeling_ she was doing since seeing Itachi, and the re-appearance of Inner Sakura, was freaking her out. She'd controlled herself too well until this point to allow herself to get weak now because her new partner was ridiculously attractive and mysterious. She was stronger than that.

She stepped out of the bathroom, holding her towel up with one hand and her clothes in the other, without giving it a second thought. She was hopeful that there would be a robe or two supplied in the closet so that she wouldn't have to put back on her filthy clothes after her nice shower.

She scanned the room and jumped when her eyes rested on Itachi sitting on the chair in the corner by the bed. She'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of dirty clothes and robes that she'd completely forgotten that duh, Itachi would be waiting in the room. _Where the hell else would he go?_ Inner Sakura snapped.

"I-Itachi." Formalities forgotten, they stared at each other a moment. Itachi's eyes never left hers, but she felt herself growing redder by the second anyway. The blasted towel barely covered her thighs...

"Sakura-san," he tilted his head in greeting, as though her flouncing around in a towel was no big deal. Gods bless him, he truly was well-mannered.

"I was just looking for a robe," she offered, turning to open the closet, relieved not to be looking into his intense eyes any longer. She almost jumped for joy when she found a single robe in the closet. Perfect.

Itachi said nothing, she felt his eyes on her back and when she turned to face him she gave him her best attempt at a smile. "Sorry. I'm just going to slip this on and then the bathroom's all yours."

Itachi nodded and Sakura bolted into the bathroom and all but slammed the door. So well-mannered, she grumbled to herself, that of course he'd give a curt nod rather than say something normal like, "No problem," that might put her at ease.

After slipping on the fluffy white robe, she ran her fingers through her wet hair and gave up on doing anything else with it. She'd hogged the bathroom long enough. This time when she stepped back into the room, Itachi was rummaging through his pack and blessedly didn't look her way until after she'd gotten a good enough look at him. _He really is ridiculously gorgeous, _Inner Sakura crooned. Strands of hair that had fallen out of their tie brushed his smooth white cheek as he pulled a shirt and some pants identical to what he had on out of his pack. He looked remarkably...not intimidating while just wearing his black knit pants and Uchiha crested shirt. Of course, he was also looking down. The moment his eyes rose from to meet her own, any thoughts of him not looking intimidating flew out the window.

She gave him a dumb smile, mortified that he'd seen her staring, and started pulling the blankets down on one side of the bed. "Well, goodnight," she said in an obnoxiously cheery voice. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and made a face. "Enjoy your shower and-" _"Stop effing talking." _Inner Sakura all but screamed.

"Sakura," Itachi's voice was dangerously close to her ear and when she whipped around she found herself face to face with him. His dark gaze pierced hers, but his lips were twisted in a mild smirk.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, trying wretchedly hard not to lean close to him and breath him in.

"We're partners now. There is no need for awkwardness between us."

Her mouth fell open, her eyes widened. Had Itachi Uchiha _really _just said that?

He took stock of her reaction and one corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "The past, along with us being enemies, is long gone and behind us. You have no need to be nervous around me."

Sakura let out a deep breath. He had it all wrong, of course. It wasn't that she was afraid of him at all, or that she was fixated on the fact that they'd _been_ enemies at one point. No, she trusted Naruto too much to doubt Itachi's intentions and character after what he'd told her. It had nothing to do with the past and everything to do with the magnetic pull she felt to him and his sheer physical Sakura had a feeling that was something Itachi would never sense nor guess. Maybe he, like his asshole little brother, was completely oblivious to women.

"Of course," she said quickly. "I'm sorry. It's more that I'm just not used to having someone around. I've been alone for a couple of years now." Itachi had to know all about solitude. His years in the Akatsuki she was sure hadn't been filled with friends and being social. _That stuff is probably neglected in the quest for world domination._

"I understand." His voice was soft and oddly comforting to her. His eyes were so _damn beautiful_ she marveled. Much more so than Sasuke's. And unlike Sasuke's, they weren't cold and dead. Now that Sakura could look into Itachi's eyes without fearing for her life she found them astonishingly...warm. Heat prickled her skin into goosebumps and she smiled at him before hurrying and turning back to the bed. "Night." she said quickly, aware she'd wished him goodnight just a few moments ago.

She felt him turn away from her, the distance between their bodies suddenly leaving her feeling cold. She kept her gaze on the bed, not wanting to look at him as she got underneath the blankets. That would be just too...intimate. More than she could handle after years alone.

"Goodnight." His voice drifted across the room to her before she heard the bathroom door close and she let out a deep sigh.

Goodnight, indeed.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! I was worried that Itachi saying that she doesn't need to be nervous around him would come off a little weird...but frankly I'm REALLY trying to make sure he doesn't seem robotic because it seems like in a lot of fics I've read he comes off that way. I think there's a BIG difference between reserved and robotic and I'm going for reserved here :)_


End file.
